kokoni iruyo
by bacondeer
Summary: kenapa kau tega bercumbu dengan orang lain didepanku ? aku juga mencintaimu summary gagal crack pair couple krisho couple


Title : kokoni iruyo

Author : bacondeer

Cast : kris wu, suho kim and other you can find with your self

Genre : romance,agast

Rate : T

Disclaimer : exo milik SM dan milik orangtua mereka masing-masing juga milik tuhan YME yang telah menciptakan hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita saya ini.

Warning : boyslove,abal-abal dan ceritanya membosankan serta typo bertebaran plagiator ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri jika ada kesamaan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan maaf jika alur jangan pernah lupa coment ne

NO FLAME

NO COPAS

NO PLAGIAT

HAPPY READING

"kris ….bangun"ucap seorang namja manis yang dijuluki sang guardian oleh member exo –suho- sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh besar orang yang tengah bergelayutan manja dengan dunia mimpi yang kita kenal sebagai sang duizhang exo –kris- .namun kris tak kunjung bangun,padahal anak suho( read : sehun) sudah meracau ingin segera makan dimeja makan " hyungie sehunie lapar huwwweeeeeeee…." Itu sekiranya adalah racauan sehun yang terakhir setelah karena sekarang digantikan dengan tangisan + isakan dari suho sudah mulai geram gara-gara prince sleeping beauty didepannya itu tak kunjung bangun juga padahal sudah 30 menit yang lalu suho mencoba membangunkan sang duizhang itu" KRIS BANGUN ATAU KUBAKAR ACE…." Teriak suho menggelegar yang mampu membuat isakan sehun terhenti seketika namun masih saja belum cukup untuk membangunkan kris " bakar saja tapi nanti kau harus menggantikan posisinya " gumam kris yang malah menyodorkan ace –boneka kesayangan kris- yang ia gunakan sebagai guling kepada suho dengan mata yang masih terpejam ,membuat persimpangan jalan didahi suho " aaarrrgggghhhh…ya lepas ! sakit bodoh" teriak kris saat dia digeret dengan paksa oleh suho menuju ruang makan dengan cara di jewer telinganya

" nah …sekarang mari kita sarapan" ujar suho lembut kepada member exo lainnya yang menunggu mereka yang kelihatannya atau memang kenyataannya tengah kelaparan itu " ne…umma"jawab member exo dengan ceria dan semangat kecuali kris yang dongkol pada suho karena menjewernya tadi

" ho kami pergi dulu ne ! oh ya nanti malam kami sepertinya tidak akan pulang jadi tolong sampaikan maaf kami pada yang lainnya ne " ucap sang visual exo m –luhan- kepada suho lalu menyeret sang main vocal exo k –baekhyun- keluar dari drom suho hanya menggangguk sambil menatap prihatin baekhyun yang diseret luhan ' semoga baekhyun besok bisa berjalan dengan normal setelah ini'batin suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis piker ternyata dibalik wajah manis seorang xi luhan ternyata menyimpan kepervertan akut.

" ck….pasti ngambek"dengus suho pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamar kris,"kris kenapa sarapanmu tidak kau makan ?" Tanya suho lembut setelah bmasuk kekamar kris. "…"suho mendengus pelan saat pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari leader exo m ngambeknya kris lebih susah daripada ngambeknya anaknya (read : sehun)

" kris ….ayolah makan sarapanmu !nanti kau sakit"bujuk suho sambil menyentuh punggung kris yang kini tengah tidur membelakanginya"terserah" ketus kris yang masih teguh dengan posisinya tersebut. Suho menghela nafasnya kasar,beratnya resiko menjadi eomma member harus extra sabar menghadapi semua permasalahan yang terjadi termasuk juga menghadapi ngambeknya sang duizhang,appa member exo "{ kris jangan kekanakan,cepat makan sarapanmu"perintah suho yang langsung membuat kris naik darah " memang kalau aku kekanakan tidak boleh ? pergi sana " bentak kris sambil menatap suho sinis,sedangkan suho hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus punggung lebar kris " sebenarnya tidak juga,hanya saja aku ingin kau member contoh yang baik pada member yang leader aku hanya ingin kau bersifat lebih dewasa agar yang lain terutama sehun bisa tahu kau sangat merindukannya tapi kau tidak boleh begini,dia akan segera kembali kok "jelas suho samnil tersenyum pahit tanpa kris ketahui saat mengatakan 'merindukannya'karena kris menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk suho "nah sekarang kau harus sarapan atau nanti dia akan merajamku karena naganya tidak kuberi makan"canda suho sambil melepaskan pelukan kris setelah ia merasa kris mulai menjilati tengkuknya " aku akan makan tapi kau harus menyuapiku,karena biasanya dia akan menyuapiku jika aku ngambek"pinta kris dengan seenak jidatnya yang membuat suho tersenyum hambar " memang tak salah sooman sajangnim memilihmu menjadi leader exo k selain lemah lembut,cerdas,pandai memasak ternyata kau sangat sabarjuga" puji kris disela-sela mengunyah makannannya,membuat suho blushing " wah manisnya….ternyata kalau malu kau sama manisnya dengan dia suho-ah "ucap kris tanpa dosa,membuat sesuatu yang ada didalam dada suho retak

"aku pulang" teriak seorang namja manis yang memilki dimple itu saat memasuki drom exo yang terlihat sangat sepi itu" lho….suho ge,kenapa kau masak sendiri ? mana yang lain ?" Tanya namja tadi-lay- kepada suho yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. " iya lay…semua member sudah pergi dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang belum pulang ya bagaimana kabarmu ?tanya suho sambil mematikan kompor. " baik kok ge,oh ya maafkan aku ne kau pasti kerepotan mengurus member yang lain seorang diri"sesal lay sambil menundukkan kepalanya " gwenchana lay"hibur suho sambil tersenyum lembut " xie xie umma"ucap lay sambil menghambur kepelukan suho " ehm….." dehem seseorang yang membuat pelukan lay langsung terlepas " gege…." Pekik lay senang sambil berlari memeluk kris-orang yang berdehem- yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari kris ,sementar lay dan kris menyalurkan rasa rindu yang memuncah,suho memutuskan langsung membalikkan diri dan berjalan cepat keluar dari dapur tahkala suara kecipak mulai memasuki gendang telinganya.' Mianhae suho-ah tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan lay karena aku juga mencintainya'batin kris saat melihat suho berjalan cepat keluar dari dapur

'kenapa ?kenapa sakit sekali hiks…hiks….kenapa ? kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini ? kenapa kau tega bercumbu dengan orang lain didepanku hiks.. hiks….? Aku juga mencintaimu …aku juga mencintaimu mencintaimu melebihi kris yang mencintaimu

END


End file.
